Blancanieves
by Azunyan-bazinga
Summary: En la segunda obra de la clase Mio y Ritsu vuelven a quedar elegidas protagonistas pero Mio pierde el control de la situación debido a el deseo por Ritsu. No se me dan los Summary.


**Hola de nuevo. Hehehehe…. No iba a subir nada y por eso no tengo el nuevo capítulo de "entre el cielo y el infierno" pero bueno… como es san Valentín. Claro que cuando se suba quizás no lo es pero ¡la intención es lo que cuenta! ¿no?. **

**Pues esta mañana me di cuenta el día que era hoy y decidí subir algo aunque fuera cortito hehe… Esta historia es muy ligera la verdad además de un poco corta pero en fin, es todo lo que se puede hacer en un día. ^^"**

**Algo que siempre olvido: K-on no me pertenece.**

**Sin más;**

_Enjoy_

Hace calor. El calor de los focos es tan sofocante que me empieza a molestar. Apenas puedo respirar pero no, eso no es por los focos. ¿Cómo yo, Mio Akiyama, me las arreglaba para acabar en estos líos?. No lo sé pero me gustaría saberlo para poder cambiarlo.

Siento la respiración entrecortada, el cansancio se empieza a apoderar de mi. Maldito disfraz. No puedo más, no puedo concentrarme con este calor por no mencionar la acción que tengo que realizar, no es lo mismo que en los ensayos ¡esto es real!. La escena final donde se decide todo y yo aquí mirando como una estúpida el ataúd de cristal en el que se encuentra Ritsu. ¿Se puede tener más vergüenza? No lo creo. Mis mejillas pican apuesto a que el rojo de mi cara es intenso. La adrenalina no deja de correr por mis venas mientras el público me sigue mirando esperando el desenlace, esperando que la salve. Pero no puedo. Mi cuerpo no responde, solamente puedo seguir hipnotizándome con sus labios, su fina piel y sus hermosas pestañas. ¿Por qué hoy? ¿por qué delante de tanta gente?. Besar su mejilla, solo es eso un simple besito y todo acabó pero.. no puedo, no deseo besar su mejilla. Sus labios entre abiertos no me dejan de llamar silenciosamente. No puedo ignorarlos por más tiempo, lo necesito. Llamadme loca, llamadme lesbiana o pervertida no me importa, no, en este mismo momento nada más importa. Desde el momento en que acepte hacer otra obra firme mi destino, ahora lo cumpliré.

Lentamente acerco mi cabeza a la de ella, siento como las gotas de sudor se multiplican. Empiezo a sospechar si sudo por los focos o por el nerviosismo. Pongo una mano al lado del ataúd para no caerme. No puedo dejar de mirar sus largas pestañas las cuales me mantienen en la hipnosis. Me detengo casi rozando sus labios. Nuestros alientos se mezclan entre medio de nuestros labios. "…_Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu…" _es todo lo que escucho una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no puedo pensar. Me roba el aliento, el pensamiento lógico y el miedo. Si tan solo pudiera pensar pero no, ahora a esta distancia es totalmente imposible tener un pensamiento más allá del deseo de probar sus labios. Lo más lógico que piensa mi cabeza ahora mismo es cogerla salir de aquí y violarla sin dar ni una sola explicación. Claro que ese es el más lógico los demás si que dan verdadero miedo, tanto que ni me reconozco. El nombre en mi cabeza empieza a quemar. Quema mucho una y otra vez cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Tengo que sacarlo de mi mente necesito expulsarlo de mi cerebro.

"Ritsu…" susurré unas notas más grabes de lo normal antes de acortar toda distancia de nuestros labios.

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó debido a la calidez de mis labios sobre los de ella. Mis labios demandantes la presionaban con fuerza. Así que a esto sabe el cielo, a esto sabe el infierno. Calidez, suavidad, gloria. No puedo describirlo solamente sé que mi mente se libró de un gran peso, una gran carga que desde hace tanto tiempo me atormentaba. Ahora podían llamarme lesbiana, pervertida o cualquier cosa pero yo podría sentirme orgullosa por que yo he probado el cielo y el infierno con este beso, el todo y la nada y para nada me arrepiento. Seré feliz de ahora en adelante con saber el sabor de sus labios. Sabe a pastel. Seguramente Mugi la había sobornado con pastel para que saliera al escenario se lo agradezco mas sabrían igual de bien si no hubiera comido un pastel. Sí, definitivamente sabrían igual por que era Ritsu, mi Ritsu.

Moví mis labios sobre los de ella con lentitud, saboreándolos y tomándome mi tiempo. ¿A quién le importa las cientos de personas que me miran desde el público? ¿a quién le importa la timidez que acostumbro a tener? Sinceramente a mi no.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, comenzaba a necesitar más. Cerré los ojos. Ahora sabía lo que sentía un príncipe azul a besar a su princesa. Ahora sabía lo que molestaban los 7 enanitos por mirar mientras se besaban si no fuera así el príncipe no solamente le daría un beso, oh no por lo menos un príncipe llamado Mio no se quedaría ahí. Pero por desgracia no solamente la miraban 7 enanos también la miraba un auditorio lleno de estudiantes a los cuales les podía dejar trauma. Maldita sea.

Su cuerpo se empieza a relajar, Ritsu me empieza a aceptar. Una pena que el oxígeno sea imprescindible para vivir. Lentamente me separo. No me quedo muy lejos de sus labios por que quiero seguir sintiendo su entrecortada respiración fusionarse con la mía. Mis ojos lentamente se abren encontrándose con una cara de pánico. No me importa mucho, Ritsu es una buena amiga y después de rogar perdón por unos días estoy segura de que me perdonará. Lentamente me voy separando de sus labios, alejándome del paraíso. Desapoyo la mano de el ataúd y me pongo firme delante de el público, con pose de príncipe azul.

"Blancanieves, oh mi Blancanieves te amo y te voy a extraña-" no pude seguir el guión.

Unos labios me callaron al tiempo que mis ojos se abrían de la impresión. Ritsu tenía una mano en mi camisa y me había empujado obligándome a inclinarme hacia ella. Ella estaba medio fuera del ataúd con una mano apoyada en este para no caerse mientras con la otra me obligaba a mantenerme en esa posición aunque sinceramente no tenía que obligarme. Sus dulces labios de nuevo y su olor me empezaba a arrastrar peligrosamente hacia un lugar de mi mente que no me gusta para nada. No, no puedo despertar a la reina peligrosa. Hoy no, aquí no. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente intentando contenerme. Mi cuerpo temblaba.

Escuché un murmullo en el publico, también oí a alguien desplomarse a lo lejos como todo en ese momento, todo estaba tan lejano. Pero Ritsu no, Ritsu estaba dolorosamente cerca y digo dolorosamente por que cada vez apretaba más el agarre de mi camisa y me besaba con más fuerza asta que jadeé. Error mío. Sentí un cálido intruso en mi boca. ¿Esa era Ritsu? ¿mi Ritsu había echo eso? Si esto es un sueño… ¡no quiero despertar en la vida!.

No duró mucho en esa posición, torpemente resbaló y cayó del ataúd. Desgraciadamente yo estaba al lado del ataúd. Cerré los ojos al sentir la fuerza que se me venía encima, no sabía que Ritsu pesara tanto. Un agudo dolor se pronunció en mi espalda aunque nada grave. El murmullo del auditorio se hizo mayor junto con algunos grititos. Extrañamente no fui aplastada.

Lentamente abrí los ojos. Allí la encontré encima mío con un sonrojo adorable y una cara de nerviosismo máximo. Sus ojos caramelos me pedían perdón silenciosamente y su sonrisita nerviosa no hacía más que darme a pensar lo violab- digo adorable que se veía. Tenía ambas manos al lado de mi cabeza al igual que piernas al lado de mi cadera. Ahora comprendía lo del murmullo del publico.

La sonrisa en mi rostro fue inevitable. La forma más silenciosa de conceder el perdón que tanto ansiaban sus ojos. Vale, ahora sí que sentía calor. Miré a la derecha esperando encontrarme con el resto de la clase para que me dijeran que hacer en ese momento y así olvidarme de ciertas partes de mi cuerpo que empezaban a molestar. Lo que divise me dejó de piedra. Mugi estaba desmayada en el suelo con un hilo de sangre en su nariz, debajo un charco de sangre y una expresión feliz. Así que ella fue la causante del ruido de alguien desplomándose, pobre Mugi o quizás no, su expresión demostraba que estaba bastante feliz. Una gotita cayó de mi sien.

Sin apenas haber pensado mucho en que hacer sentí como el cuerpo encima mío se levantaba. Ese calor de extra que antes se posicionaba encima mío ahora no estaba aunque no quitaba el calor que sentía. ¡Malditas hormonas!.

Sin perder tiempo y por puro reflejo también me levanté del suelo y cogí la mano de Ritsu, el espectáculo debe continuar. Espero que no dure mucho esta obra tengo que hablar urgentemente con Ritsu y tiene que ser lo antes posible.

"Mi amada Blancanieves, venid conmigo a mi castillo." Me arrodille delante de ella sin dejar de mirar esos ojos que tanto me gustan."Yo os cuidaré como la princesa que sois, por favor aceptad nada me haría más feliz. Podréis venir a visitar a vuestros amigos cuando queráis." Con la mano hice una pasada refiriéndome a los 7 enanitos los cuales aún tenían la boca abierta por la anterior acción.

Ritsu se quedó unos segundos pensando la respuesta, se le habría olvidado el texto con todo este desastre. Tras unos segundos de silencio un enanito saltó en nuestro rescate. Dio un paso al frente y el foco la enfocó de lleno.

"Oh BlancaRitsu…" fue un error darle ese papel a Yui. Una gotita cayó de mi sien. "… siempre te recordaremos pero tenéis que ir con él, tranquila cada noche comeremos pasteles de fresa en tu honor, recordándote. Oh y de chocolate. Y tortitas con fruta oh sí, sí y Curry y pockys ¡y bolas de arroz! y…"

Sí vale a partir de aquí solo nombro comida. Una risa se escuchó desde el público la inocente acción de Yui había disipado toda tensión.

"Esa es mi one-chan" pude escuchar entre las risas del público.

Una sonrisa se marcó en mi rostro mientras volvía la mirada a Ritsu. Ella también reía pero podía diferenciar su sonrisa de cualquier otra. Era enérgica e incontrolable tan perfecta como ella. Una vez más hipnotizada. Sacudí la cabeza ¿qué me pasa? Dios esto es insoportable. Con frustración miré de nuevo a Yui quien seguía diciendo comida al azar.

"…Y tostadas con mermelada de fresa… y salchichas en forma de pulpo.."

Ritsu me soltó la mano y fue hacía Yui. Al no sentir la calidez de su mano un sentimiento de vacío se formó en mi estomago. Chistando me levanté, como dije antes el espectáculo debe continuar sea inventado o el real.

"Hahahaha, para, para Yui, ¿no crees que vais a engordar si coméis tanto?"

Yui ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado como si fuera un perrito que no entiende que le dicen. Ritsu poso una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa tierna. Se volvía a meter en el personaje.

"No tendréis que recordarme con ninguna ceremonia rara, siempre estaré con vosotros en vuestros recuerdos, en vuestros corazones." Finalizó con una sonrisa. ¿No es adorable? No me importa que la mayor parte de eso lo pusiera en el guión el simple echo de que saliera de sus labios lo hacía especial.

"Hehehe… es verdad" respondió Yui rascándose nerviosamente la nuca con una sonrisita nerviosa sacando así otra risita al publico.

"Y así Blancanieves se fue a vivir con el príncipe azul."Nodoka salió de detrás del escenario mientras el telón se bajaba dejándonos ocultos tras el. Esta era la parte de Mugi pero claro estaba muy ocupada intentando no desangrarse. "Vivieron felices por muchos años, comieron perdices y colorín colorado" Nodoka se quedó en silencio antes de que el publico contestara al mismo tiempo.

"¡Este cuento se ha acabado!"

Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar. Todo el auditorio estalló en aplausos.

Sería nuestro momento. Miré a la tela roja que me separaba de todas esas personas. Llegaba mi merecido, tomatazos quizás. No se ve en todas las obras de Blancanieves lo que se vio en esta por eso siempre la recordaría. Eso es mucho que lo que algunos pueden decir por ejemplo la pobre Mugi que se perdió la parte especial sin duda me disculpare con ella.

Ahora me siento nerviosa. Los nervios que anteriormente no tuve me empiezan a pasar factura. Mi corazón dominado por la adrenalina comenzó a rugir ferozmente, una capa de sudor se conservaba en mi cuerpo. Estaba realmente nerviosa. ¡No debí hacerlo!. Maldita parte racional ¿por qué me abandonas? No, no y no. Enfrentarme ahora con el publico se ve tan difícil tan… ¿Qué es ese calor que siento en la mano?.

Extrañada miré a mi derecha y ahí la encontré con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro mirando el telón. Ritsu estaba a mi lado dándome la mano, tranquilizándome en silencio. Siempre estaba allí, siempre para mí, solo yo podía robar su tiempo estando ella de acuerdo, solo yo la desvelaba por las noches de lluvia y truenos. Solo yo ocupaba sus sueños y pensamientos, solamente yo.

El grito del publico me hizo reaccionar y mirar como una tonta hacia delante. Todos aplaudían entusiasmados otros directamente gritaban y silbaban. Todo esto me habría dado vergüenza pero no, hoy no. Hoy Ritsu me esta dando la mano, sacándome de las tinieblas y calmándome con su mera presencia. Hoy no podría estar mal, no podría estar avergonzada o arrepentida por que no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada de lo que he hecho.

Por que quiero a Ritsu.

Por que necesito a Ritsu.

Por que amo a Ritsu.

**-Fin-**

**Extra:**

Dos chicas iban caminando por un desierto pasillo de un semi-vacío colegio.

"…Azu-nyan es mala" se quejaba haciendo un puchero la mayor de las dos.

"No Yui-sempai tenemos que ir a ensayar ya" la morena mantenía los brazos cruzados.

"¡Pero hoy tuve la presentación, estoy cansada!" volvió a excusarse la castaña.

"No importa, te ayudaré a tocar mej-"

-Pun.-

Un ruido la obligo a callar. Sonaba como si alguien fuera tirado contra la pared, cosa que se confirmó al escuchar el pequeño quejido de dolor. Provenía de el cuarto de limpieza que había a un lado del pasillo. Que raro. Seguido también se escuchó el palo de unas fregonas cayendo al suelo.

"¿Qu-qué…? Yui ¡no te acerques!" reprendió la morena al ver que la castaña se acercaba.

Yui no le hizo caso y pegó la oreja a la puerta. La morena miró por los alrededores y vio un trozo de tela, seguramente el broche de algún peinado. Azusa algo dudosa ignoró la tela y tras unos segundos imitó la acción de la castaña.

"Pa-para…" se escuchaba dentro. "Mi- Ah… Mio n-no pa-para por favor"

Azusa se quedó de piedra al escuchar la voz jadeante de Ritsu.

"No pidas algo que realmente no deseas"

"Mi-mio vuelve… T-tú no e-eres así a.. ah…"

"Mhn… no sabes como soy Ritsu pero no te preocupes, te lo voy a mostrar" tras esas palabras llenas de maldad y dichas en tono seductor solamente se escucharon gemidos provenientes de el cuarto.

Azusa había palidecido mientras Yui atendía entretenida.

"Woh, Ritsu grita mucho ¿Mio le estará pegando?" preguntó inocentemente a Azusa.

Azusa la miró con confusión no sabía si esa pregunta era una broma o realmente lo pensaba. Yui la miraba aún esperando respuesta sin quitar esa mirada de cachorrito.

"Creo que es mejor abrir y ayud-"

"¡NO!" Azusa sin perder tiempo cogió a su sempai y salió arrastrándola del lugar.

Al día siguiente todas estaban en el club, comiendo y riendo animadamente como cualquier otro día. Azusa había estado rara pero supo ocultar muy bien todo lo que había visto.

"…podríamos ir a la playa y comer cosas ricas y divertirnos " gritaba Yui entusiasmada. " ¿no es así, capitán Ricchan?"

"Claro comandante Yui"

"También deberíamos ensayar…" se quejó la más pequeña de todas.

"Azu-nyan esta tan linda cuando nos regaña" dijo Yui pasando olímpicamente de el comentario de la pequeña.

Azusa con miedo dio unos pasos atrás, sabiendo de sobra lo que vendría.

"A, no, Yui no"

Yui asentía con una sonrisita. Las demás las miraban sonriendo.

"¡Azu-nyan!" gritó con la intención de abalanzarse encima de la pequeña pero se detuvo al acordarse de algo. "oh sí"

Dejo de acosas a la pequeña para ir a su maleta y empezar a rebuscar. Sacó una tela de el bolso y extendió la mano hacia Mio.

"Toma Mio-chan tu coleta para hacer de príncipe, ayer se te cayó fuera del cuarto de la limpieza mientras pegabas a Ricchan" dijo con una sonrisa.

Mio escupió todo el té que tenía en la boca mientras que Ritsu se atragantaba con un trozo de pastel.

"¡YUI-SEMPAI!" gritó sonrojada Azusa mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella. Yui la esquivó para seguir hablando.

"Moh Azu-nyan es verdad que le estaba pegando ¿no te acuerdas? Tú también lo escuchaste"

al escuchar esas palabras las dos morenas y Ritsu se levantaron.

"¡YUI!" gritaron las tres a la vez haciendo que Yui se encogiera en su asiento.

"Hehehehe…" fue todo lo que dijo.

-Fin-

**¿No amais a Yui? Yo sí. xD Espero que les gustara. ^^**

**Reviews o tomatazos eh ahí la cuestión. Yo personalmente prefiero reviews. **

**PD: para alguien que seguramente leerá esto. Iza que aparezca lo de reina peligrosa no significa que sea yo. (?) Y sí Mio es Tachi en esta historia, no te acostumbres. xD**


End file.
